On The Edge of This Tumbling Life
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: Jiley. 'Bright light fills your window, and you whisper my name.“Miley.”I feel the impact of the car and I see my life flashing before my eyes. I see Jake and me on our first date, and us kissing. I watch it over and over, your voice ringing in myhead'


Just something that came to me after watching a YouTube video.

On the edge of This Tumbling Life

Bright light fills your window, and you whisper my name.

"Miley."

I feel the impact of the car and I see my life flashing before my eyes. I see Jake and me on our first date, and us kissing. I watch it over and over, your voice ringing in my head like a broken record.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I love you Miley."

"Wow Miley you look amazing"

"Miley"

The flashes are short though and before long pain consumes me. It rushes through me over and over never ceasing. I try to scream, I try to yell, but nothing comes out. I can't move at all.

All I see is darkness; I smell nothing, although I the taste of blood lingers in my mouth. I can't think straight either; more old memories are flashing through my mind again. This time they are of my childhood, the first one being the first time I met Lily. I watch as she teeters over to me on her 4 yr old legs and she says "My name's Lily. What's yours?"

I reply in a shy and small voice "Miley."

"Do you want to come play with me and my friend? You look a bit lonely."

I nod quickly and follow Lily over to the 4 yr old Oliver.

Many more flicker through my jumbled mind, some too quick for me to comprehend. But soon I hear voices, foreign voices. They sound distant, and I can only faintly hear them. I pursue the voices, trying so hard to find out where they are coming from.

A new sound comes into the picture; the tone is somewhat like what you hear after you hang up the phone: an obnoxious beep that continues on and on always in the pitch, never changing.

After what seems like a lifetime, light begins to filter through the pitch black and I open my eyes. Bright white light blinds me and tempts me to close my eyes again. But a second later my sight comes back into focus; 4 figures stand around my bed, one of them holding my hand. I realize that it is Jackson who is gripping tightly to my right hand. Next to him is Dad. The other two I do not recognize by names, but I know they are docters. My dad is talking to them.

"Dad? …Jackson…?" I whisper hoarsely.

Jackson whips his head toward me. His eyes widen and tear up, something I've never seen him do before. He calls to dad, telling him that I'm awake. Dad is immediately at my side, one of the doctors' right behind him.

"Miles?" my father says slowly. "Can you hear me?"

I nod slowly, and his eyes glitter with tears. Jackson by now is crying.

"What happened?" I whisper, and then remember: "Where is Jake?"

"You were in car accident, sweetheart. You've asleep for almost a week. But I'm afraid Jake…" He trails off but I know what he was going to say.

"Jake…is dead isn't he?" Everyone bows their heads. I understand what that means, and before long warm liquid is streaming down my face in an endless river.

Memories, good and bad, flow through my mind all of them involving him. All the time we've spent together blasts right through me, and makes me cry more. My father pulls me close.

After I calm down somewhat, the doctors run some tests on me, asking me questions and checking my sight and hearing. Other than a minor concussion and cuts and bruises, I'm pretty healthy.

Weeks later I check out of the hospital and about a month after that I go to Jake's funeral. It was the saddest day of my life, that day. I cried harder than I ever knew I could and longer than I ever could as well. Even as I lay in bed that night I cried myself to sleep, dreaming about what could have been.

Nothing was ever the same after that. I tried to keep my grades up, but failed miserably. I stopped being Hannah Montana. Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and dad tried to convince me to keep singing, but I wouldn't do it.

I contemplated suicide many, many times, and came close just as many. It was so hard to deal with that loss. So, so hard. And now as I stand on the edge of this roof top, I do. I can see him telling me something: I love you Miley, he says. I tell him and that I love him too and that I'll see him soon. And then I jump.

Sad story eh? I was kind of feeling like writing one so here it is.


End file.
